A Simple Thank You
by TheGraey1
Summary: During Team 8's joint mission with Team 7 to find Sasuke, Hinata talks to Naruto about being the Host for Kyuubi. She does the one thing no one else has ever done - she thanks him.


**A Simple Thank You**

by TheGraey1

xxxxx

 _Naruto and related character are Copyright Kishimoto_

xxxxx

Team 8 was ordered to do a joint mission with Team 7 to help find their prodigal teammate Sasuke. Before the mission began the two teams met to discuss an important matter concerning Naruto. Team 8 was told the truth about the Kyuubi attack on Kohona and that Naruto became the host for the Kyuubi. This was done because of what happened a while back at Orochimaru's Lair when Sakura, who did not know the truth about Naruto, was injured by him when he was Four-Tailed Mode. With this knowledge Team 8 would be prepared if Naruto once again lost control and not get caught up in the fear, shock, and confusion that hit Sakura.

Naruto did not like that idea at all. While the ninja forces changed their view concerning Naruto the vast majority of civilians still saw him as a demon in human form. After a long, and loud shouting match since it was Tsunade's idea to tell Team 8, Naruto finally relented when Tsunade said something that struck Naruto to the core. " _The reason why Sakura was injured was not because the Kyuubi struck her. Its because you never told her the truth. If you had told her the truth she wouldn't have reacted like she did. What makes it worse and even hypocritical is that you cannot trust others with the truth while expecting them to trust you with whatever you are doing."_

Naruto was tense as Kakashi told Team 8 the truth. They were surprised at first, well as surprised as an Aburame and Hyuga will show to others. As for Kiba, he was warned by Kurenai beforehand that he was going to hear something shocking about Naruto and that it was in his best interest to keep any snide or sarcastic comments to himself while being reminded that Tsunade almost beat Jiraiya to death. Kiba wisely kept his mouth shut.

For Hinata the truth explained just about everything about the teenager she has strong feelings for. The glares from the villagers when she saw Naruto walking through the village from time to time. Overhearing parents telling their children to never get near Naruto. In Hinata's case nobody from her clan told her to stay away from Naruto. They had followed Hiashi's lead and to a lesser extent did to her what the villagers did to Naruto by shunning her after losing her right to be clan heir. Last there were people overreacting when they were a target of one of Naruto's practical jokes. His training trip with Jiraiya also served the purpose of keeping him and the village safe from Akatsuki.

Hinata was snapped out her thoughts by Kakashi. "We'll be splitting up into small groups. With the help of the Dog Summons, we can cover more ground quickly. You know the town we are to meet at in a day or two. Remember to get Sasuke's general location but do not engage him. The dog that goes with you will reverse summon to the other groups to give your location," he said.

Hinata focused on the matter of hand as Kakashi mentioned the teams. Her eyes widened when he said, "Naruto and Hinata will go with Yamato."

Hinata recovered from her surprise. "I-I'll do my best Naruto," she said to the approaching blond.

He flashed her a smile. "Thanks Hinata," he replied eager to get on with the mission.

Hinata shivered seeing Yamato coming toward them. She only seen him briefly in the Hokage's Tower. She only knew his reputation. Kurenai said that he was able to put Hiashi and Ikabi to shame in terms of being intimidating.

"You know what to do?" asked Yamato.

"Y-yes s-sir," stammered Hinata.

"Eh, don't let him intimidate you. He's just a big teddy bear," advised Naruto.

"What was that Naruto?" asked Yamato living up to his reputation.

"N-n-nothing, s-s-sir," said Naruto who turned whiter than a sheet.

xxxxx

Even with Kakashi's summons tracking Sasuke was not easy. Hinata kept focus looking out for signs and clues to Sasuke's location. Even at maximum range of her Byakugan their was nothing to find. Hours passed and a dozen bandits too stupid to live later Yamato said, "Lets take a short break. Let Hinata and the dog rest their senses."

"I. . .I can still go on," said Hinata.

"I prefer my teammates to be at full strength," said Yamato. "There is a small grove of trees up ahead. I'm going to talk to the trees with my wood abilities."

"You can talk to trees?" asked Naruto.

"Its more of an impression," clarified Yamato. "Its the simplest way to explain it to people who can't do what I can."

Yamato made a couple of Wood Clone while Naruto made a few Shadow Clones to create a perimeter to watch out for trouble as the teens rested up and Yamato went to the grove he mentioned.

Naruto sat down on the ground with a loud sigh. He took out his canteen and began drinking. Hinata followed suit and drank some of her own water yet remained standing. The summon dog sat on his haunches. He moved his paws in a pattern. In front of him there was a puff of smoke. A large dog bowl with water appeared.

She looked at Naruto. He looked up then lowered his head in shame. At first Hinata thought it was about not being able to find Sasuke. It was not that she realized. She seen that look of fear and isolation on his face before. With the truth she knew what it was. He was thinking about Kyuubi. She got an idea right after she was told the truth. With this break she can do it. Hinata stood in front of Naruto. "Naruto, there's something I want to say," she said.

"What is it?" asked Naruto afraid she would reject him because of the Kyuubi.

To his surprise Hinata took a formal stance. She bowed and said, "Thank you."

"Thank me for what?" asked Naruto surprised by Hinata's act of formality.

Hinata stood straight again. "For protecting me. . .,er, I mean. . .us, the. . .village."

"I'm a ninja. Protecting everyone is part of the job," said Naruto. "No need to thank me for that. You do the same thing."

"No, I mean protecting us from. . .from. . .well. . .it. . .him," mumbled Hinata.

It took Naruto a few seconds for realize what Hinata meant. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in surprise.

"I. . I am sorry. I should not have," said Hinata with shame.

Naruto stood up. "Is not that. Its just. . .it just nobody ever thanked me. Those who knew and didn't hate my guts for it just explained what I'm meant to do and left it at that."

"I only heard rumors of people like yourself," admitted Hinata.

Naruto hesitated then said, "You remember what Gaara used to be like?"

"I saw first hand in the Forest of Death," said Hinata with a shudder. Team 8 had to carefully sneak past Gaara and his sibling lest they were caught up in the same fate as those Ame-nin.

"Its either be hated, be twisted into a living weapon, or both," said Naruto.

"Its not right. You keep not only Kohona safe but the whole country," said Hinata. "You never let the darkness overtake you. You do not lash out against those who want to kill you or use you because of your. . . your. . .um. . ."

"Prisoner," clarified Naruto. "Anyway its alright. Each day more and more leaf-nin see me as the jailer and not the monster."

"Because you are not like what Gaara used to be. . .protecting everyone. . .not becoming. . .psychotic. . . that should make you a hero," said Hinata with a blush.

Naruto was taken aback. Without knowing it Hinata fulfilled Minato's dying wish and last order. "Yeah, I guess I am," he said.

"I am sorry about one thing. That I was not strong enough to be your friend when we were at the academy. I was wrapped with my own misery and never had the courage to talk to you," said Hinata.

"Hey, hey. Its fine," said Naruto. He scratched his head and laughed weakly. "Gotta admit I didn't do myself any favors. The practical jokes and mouthing off all the time. Not the best way to make friends."

Naruto hesitated for a few seconds. "Not realizing someone else was as lonely as I was," he added.

"Its not the same thing," said Hinata. "You were isolated from everyone."

"There was the Old Man, Iruka, and Gramps and his daughter at the ramen stand," said Naruto.

"But nobody our age," said Hinata.

Naruto nodded with agreement. "But I got friends now. Our classmates who became ninja," said Naruto with smile. "Its been a long personal fight but as long I don't give up these things will turn out alright."

One of Naruto's clones spoke up. "Yamato is coming back."

Naruto and Hinata immediately focused on the job at hand.

"Did you find anything out?" asked Naruto with eagerness.

"The trees gave me an impression of someone powerful passing through not too long ago," explained Yamato. "Maybe ten minutes ago this person stopped then moved on to the east. Hinata if you can."

Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked eastward. Five miles away she saw cloaked person. "I do see someone. I can't make out who it is."

"Better than nothing," said Naruto.

"If its not Sasuke then it can be someone who has seen him," said Yamato.

"Let's go," said Naruto who began to run.

Yamato sighed and followed after him.

Hinata did not move yet. She found herself thinking about Naruto and his condition. An idea came to her to help Naruto.

"Hinata, come on!" yelled Naruto.

"Yes," said Hinata with determination. Keeping eyes locked on the target in the distance she ran to catch up with Naruto.

xxxxx

"I was going the wrong way. Your smile saved me. I am not afraid to die to protect you. Because I love you!" said Hinata.

 _'I made my own promise of a lifetime on that day when I thanked you for protecting everyone from Kyuubi. I will be there to protect you and keep you safe from anyone who tries to use you or hurt you because of the Nine Tails,'_ thought Hinata.

"Gentle Step: Twin Lion Barrage!"

 _ **The End**_

 _Author's Note – Just another one shot concerning Naruto and Hinata. This story follows the same formula as my other two Naruto and Hinata one-shots. These stories are more about nurturing their growing bond of friendship and love instead of focusing on the fluff and an out of a blue love confession(except for the last bit which was taken from the Manga with my own little addition.) One of things I did with this one was try to portray the 'nervous Hinata' without getting into the Porky Pig stuttering. I decided to make her 'hesitate' some when referencing Kyuubi knowing its not the easiest subject to talk to Naruto about.  
_

 _In my main story, Hyuuga Hokage, I mentioned in an Author's Note that its not that I'm against NaruHina romance. I got a bunch of ideas. Having the beginning of the story is not a problem. The problem is how to end them besides the typical 'and they lived happily ever after'. . .that is until now. . .which means I do have a NaruHina story idea that is actually romantic in nature. However that leads to another problem. I want to focus as much as possible on Hyuuga Hokage. This other story idea shouldn't be long and won't interfere with Hyuuga Hokage if I decide to work on both._


End file.
